Cabinet installation procedure usually requires more than one person. In order to secure the cabinets in the kitchen, in view of the size of the cabinets, a standard of two installers are involved to complete the installation. One installer holds the cabinet in the designated place, while the other installer secures the cabinet to the wall. In addition, the cabinets can be very heavy, which again may require two people to lift and align them to a desired vertical position.
The prior art discloses various devices to make cabinet installation easier, less time consuming and allow for a more accurate alignment. For example, various jack type devices have been suggested to lift the cabinet to a desired installation level. However, the prior art devices have several drawbacks. Many of them are very bulky and difficult to use. Therefore, installer is not able to easily carry them around and they are not very portable. Some of the prior art devices are portable but they are not proper for precise lifting and alignment. Cabinet installation requires precision for ultimate look and luxury. Only, a few millimeter misalignments may destroy the look of a valuable cabinet. The prior art devices are also prone to slippage and tilting of the cabinet during the installation. Another drawback of the prior art devices is that they do not become compact enough to fit in the limited spaces between the base cabinets and upper wall cabinets or corners.
Therefore, there is a need for a cabinet installation device that is portable and compact to be easily transported by the installer; able to operate in any size of work environment, and strong enough to lift and hold a cabinet securely during the installation process.